


Getting Better

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is aging up after the incident but there is some good news.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the next part of the series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Awakening with a groan Peter regained consciousness in the bed, his surroundings blurred as he lay there, wincing he sat up he clutched his side. Looking at his mom who was fast asleep with her head resting on the mattress Peter smiled as his fingers brushed her strawberry blonde hair. Looking at his sleeping mother Peter spoke up with a soft whisper as not to startle her “Mom” he gently called.

Pepper groaned as she woke up, brushing her hair from her face Pepper looked up and smiled seeing her son wide awake, Peter was slightly older right now due to his accelerated aging; he looked to be at the age of 20 now. Pepper smiled sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her fingers through his hair which was slightly longer now. Peter smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror before closing his eyes “Oh I knew messing with that damn thing would bite me in the ass” he muttered.

Smiling to herself Pepper kissed his forehead before getting to her feet “Come on you, let’s get you out of here and get some breakfast” she said.

Peter nodded his head as he climbed out of bed and followed Pepper into the kitchen “So, what’s happening to me?” Peter asked, not sure what was happening or why he was older by 3 years now 20 years old. Pepper refused to answer his question wanting him to have his breakfast first before she delivered the bad news. Leading the way into the kitchen Pepper began to get Peter’s breakfast ready, Tony and Bruce in the meantime were working on the device.

Trying to find a way for them to reverse what had been done.

Looking at himself in the mirror as he sat at the kitchen counter Peter ran his fingers through his hair. Pepper had just explained the situation to him at length and now Peter was not happy, cursing his own stupidity at not realizing something was wrong sooner. Brushing his hair back Peter looked to his mother with an embarrassed wince, seeing her son’s need Pepper smirked as she grabbed a hair band from the drawer and moved around behind him.

“I think long hair suits you” Pepper joked as she tied Peter’s hair back in a ponytail before she returned to the oven. Peter pouted as he looked at his hair before looking at his mom “So, let me get this right; I have 2 months before I die of old age and my hair is growing longer” Peter commented before pouting again “I am not sure which is worse, the hair or dying of old age at 17” peter joked.

Peter though refused to laugh and fixed Peter with a stern expression, crossing her arms and glaring at Peter making her son cower beneath her gaze. The phone ringing drew Peter’s attention and he saw it was Natasha, she was video calling him. “Uh Oh” Peter gulped audibly before handing Pepper the phone, smirking at her son’s response to seeing Natasha call him she giggled before answering the video call.

“Hey Nat, Peter’s a little busy right now” Pepper replied as she investigated the camara.

“Karen informed me that there was an accident, is Peter okay?” Natasha asked, sitting in the co-pilot seat on the Quinjet.

“He’s…” Pepper choked as she closed her eyes before focusing on the camera “He’s fine” she replied.

“Pep… I know something is wrong, tell me” Natasha pleaded.

Pepper forced a smile “Nothing, everything is fine” she answered “I have to go Nat, see you when you get back” she said before she hung up.

Natasha was not fooled though; she knew Pepper was lying to her about Peter.

Peter smiled as his mother “Thanks mon” he said as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Pepper sank into it and choked on her tears “Oh my baby” she sobbed, holding him tight to her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Peter smiled as he kissed her cheek, he hated it when his mother cried, and he hated being the cause of it.

Hugging her tight Peter and Pepper stood there for hours holding onto each other tight though Peter was not looking forward to Natasha’s return now.

**Chimera:**

On board the Helicarrier the Chimera, Natasha Romanov stepped off the Quinjet, her suit covered in brown sludge and slime that stank of… you know what; that does not matter right now. Making her way into the elevator with Steve Rogers; Natasha groaned in disgust as she pulled out a thick load of brown slime from her hair, cringing as the stench wafting off her hit her nose.

“You had to suggest the sewers, didn’t you?” Natasha commented as she looked at Steve clearly not impressed with his hideaway suggestion.

“Not my fault, I had to act, and the sewers was the only place within miles” Steve Rogers replied, wiping the gunk off his shield.

“At least you have something that covered your hair, do you know how long it will take me to wash this sh…” the doors opened, and Natasha beamed a false smile “Director Fury” she greeted. Maria snickered at Natasha’s current look; Natasha glared at the woman before stepping passed her “If you will excuse me but I need a long shower”

**Stark Industries:**

As Peter and Pepper sat there that evening, Tony and Bruce were hard at work in the lab analysing Peter’s blood and having Friday pour through the results of the tests, Tony looked over the results Friday had brought up. Looking at Bruce before looking at the ceiling Tony spoke up “Friday, are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Affirmative, because of Peter’s accelerated healing, the damage has already been fixed, Peter’s age has been merely increased by 5 years” Friday explained “Now he will age and a completely human rate” she revealed.

Tony sighed in relief “Thanks Friday” he said, happy that Peter was going to be okay.

Making his way upstairs Tony smiled when he saw Pepper and Peter on the couch snuggled up under the blanket, Tony stepped closer to the couch slowly before he gently nudged his wife and son. Moaning softly Pepper awoke and beamed a bright smile when she saw Tony standing there in front of the couch, looking at Peter Pepper brushed her fingers through his hair before sitting up.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes Pepper looked at Tony “So… do you have something?” she asked hopefully.

“I do” Tony revealed as he nudged Peter.

Groaning and letting out a whine Peter pulled Pepper back into his arms “Not now Nat, 5 more minutes” he muttered sleepily.

Pepper smirked as she bit her lip “Not Nat” she stated. Peter’s eyelids flew open and he looked at his mother. Shrieking he jumped away and leapt to the ceiling, this reaction caused Tony to double over laughing as Pepper snickered at her son’s response. Shuddering Peter scrubbed his hands all over his Star Wars Pyjama’s “Ugh, now I think I need to gouge my own hands out” he muttered.

Laughing at Peter; Pepper looked at her husband “Okay, so you know anything new?” she asked.

“I do, if a normal human being was hit by the overloading device, it would have caused that person to grow old to the point they would die of old age” Tony explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“But?” Pepper asked as she looked at Tony.

“But, because of Peter’s incredible healing… he will age 5 years from 17, he is at 20 now so by tomorrow he will finish aging” Tony explained “Congrats kiddo, you’re 22 tomorrow”

“Yay me” Peter pouted sarcastically followed by a heavy groan before an Idea occurred to him “Wait, does that mean I can drink?” he asked with an idiotic grin.

“No!” “No!” Tony and Pepper replied simultaneously.

“Aww man… wait… you said I will age 5 years, does that mean I will continue to age 5 years?” Peter asked as he dropped to the floor.

“No, you will age at a normal human rate, your cells will completely be healed” Tony answered as he ruffled his son’s hair “Everything will be back to normal”

“Oh yeah, besides the fact I’ll be older by 5 years and be 22” Peter muttered “And what about school”

Tony chuckled and shook his head “I think your missing an important question” he reminded.

Peter looked confused before he paled “OH MY GOD, WHAT ABOUT NATASHA!!!” he called after his father who was heading to the elevator.

“Goodnight Peter” Tony called as Pepper giggled, heading off to her bedroom for the night leaving Peter alone.

“Mom” “Dad” Peter looked between the 2 directions before pouting “You are no help” he muttered as he stalked to his bedroom, pouting heavily as he threw himself onto his bed.

**Chimera:**

Natasha was packing her things, the assignment was over and she was looking forward to getting home for 2 reasons; 1: her bedroom and 2: her Peter _‘Whoa… my Peter, where did that come from?’_ Shuddering Natasha continued to pack her things before heading out to the hanger bay where the Quinjet was being prepped.

Natasha had no idea what she would soon discover or the feelings it would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading 
> 
> I am hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
